Gift
by Varmint
Summary: It's Christmas time and Robin and Zatanna have gifts for each other. Part of YJficexchange from Tumblr. One-shot!


**A/N:** This was part of Tumblr's YJficexchange and is a gift for kale-o-ren. They said they would like to see Robin/Zatana, Superboy and Kent Family, and Green Arrow Family. All Fluff. So I tried my best.

* * *

 **Summary:** It's Christmas time and Robin and Zatanna have gifts for each other.

* * *

If there was one season Robin loved the most, it must have been Christmas. Hands down.

Easter was pretty entertaining, just like Valentine's day, Thanksgiving, and Spring Break. They were all great in their own individual ways, really. But they had nothing on Christmas. There was a magic to be found in this wintery time that just couldn't be explained. It brought a warm and amazing feeling to the teen's whole body, although that may just have been the extra layers of clothing he was forced to wear to not succumb to hypothermia...

With a smile and a hum, shimmying to the tune of one of his favorite Christmas songs, 'Jingle Bell Rock', the teenager made his way into the Mountain. Although he was careful to not shake up the gift he had in his hands too much.

M'gann had done a great job decorating, like expected of the Martian. She had quite an eye for colors and beauty. She made this clear through her use of Christmas decorations all throughout their base of operations, although he was sure that 'normal people' (boring people, more like it) might say that there was _too much_ red, white and green.

There was tinsel _everywhere_. Just like there were red, white, and green streamers accompanying it, covering just about half of the air around the Mountain's receiving room. There was fake snow thrown all throughout the floor and there were even some hoof marks in said snow. Groups of presents were stacked up against furniture and walls, and when Robin got close to one of those stacks, he noticed that they had names on them. Had M'gann bought gifts for the whole Justice League?

All in all, it looked as if Santa Claus and Frosty the Snowman had just had a friendly, Christmas war in their base with much glee.

Were those man sized candy canes? Yes, yes they were. And they were propped beautifully against the openings of all doors and exitways, adding even further to the Christmas flare their mountain showed off.

It was the 25th of December already and, after a rather boring Christmas party at Wayne Manor, Robin was itching to get back to his real friends and have an awesome day of fun and awesome together. And he was especially eager because he knew that there would be gifts waiting for him beneath the giant Christmas tree Superman and Wonder Woman had brought in and reached the roof of the large living space.

This would be the first time they would be hosting a Christmas party as large as this. Sure, the Team had done something like this for themselves during their first year of action. But this time around, they had decided to have the Justice League be part of it. And for the heck of it, they'd had a few of the closer family members join in as well. Which was why Ma and Pa Kent had been invited. And it had been extremely adorable because M'gann had asked if she could invite them, all the while Conner tried to cover up a blush on his face by coughing into his fist.

"Robin! You came!"

The large smile on the teen's face only widened when he caught sight of his dark haired girlfriend standing up, blue eyes wide with excitement. She wore a pair of brown fuzzy boots, red and white stripped leggings, and a red sweater with a large snowman on the very front, along with a floppy elf hat with large ears pasted to the side.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss this for the world, Zee."

Both dark haired teens embraced with laughs and giggles, and Robin pushed the gift he had in his hands into the girl's. "Merry Christmas!"

The surprised look that came over her face was enough to make Robin truly appreciate the fact that he had taken the time to be so careful about wrapping the gift himself. It hadn't been easy. But by the end of gift wrapping boot camp with Alfred, his present's wrapping was perfect. And inside the box was something that he truly hoped would make his girlfriend happy.

"You got me a gift?" She asked softly, looking down at the box in her hands.

"Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He answered with a question of his own, then looked behind Zatanna to see that the rest of the heroes that had been invited were already by the large Christmas tree, all of them talking amongst themselves.

Robin was amused by the sharp smacks Artemis gave both Ollie and Roy, for he knew that the blonde must have smacked them for something Ollie had said, all the while Black Canary shook her head at them all. Oliver chuckled and made to say something else, then wound up having to dodge yet another swipe from the blonde teenager. And Roy merely crossed his arms and shook his head at having been smacked, although Robin could clearly see the slight tilt to the corner of his lips. Even though he wasn't showing it, Roy was enjoying being part of a family again. It may have been a bumpy road, but now the four of them could be called a real family.

From what he had lovingly dubbed the Arrow Family, Robin's eyes drifted towards the Kent family. Superman still wasn't much of a father. But that didn't bother Conner too much anymore. Because instead of taking on the role of father, he was easing his way into the role of older brother with the help of Martha and Jonathan Kent at his side.

Which meant that now Conner found himself with a bright red face, standing with a small confused face while M'gann chattered easily with Martha, who stood to Conner's right. Jonathan stood to his left and Superman stood behind the clone, both men happily joining in on the chatter both women were currently engaged in.

Wally, Kaldur, and Raquel were entertaining the rest of the heroes. And by entertaining, Robin could see that Wally was merely talking their ears off with whatever story came to mind all the while Raquel hyped him up and Kaldur smiled apologetically at the adults.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Rob."

Looking back at Zatanna, Robin wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and pulled her into the room.

"Just like you didn't have to get me anything, Zee. Although we both know that, just like I got you something, you got me something."

The magician allowed herself to be led for a second before she stopped walking and stopped Robin, grabbing his hand. "You're right." She told him, although she wasn't smiling still. "But... I couldn't wrap my gift up. Is that okay?"

Behind his sunglasses, Robin's eyes widened. But then he just shook his head softly, "Zatanna, you know I don't care about something as superficial as some wrapping. It's the thought that counts, after all."

"Then... We both agree." The girl smiled once more, then pulled her boyfriend back out of the room and behind a wall to not be seen.

Robin followed in confusion, but allowed himself to be pulled out of pure curiosity. With a quizzical eye, he looked at Zatanna and noticed how she then brought one hand up to his neck. "Merry Christmas, Robin."

Then her lips connected with his in a soft and chaste kiss.

There was barely any contact, really. But that small bit of contact was enough to make Robin feel his whole body light up in warmth and electricity.

Their first kiss. That was her Christmas gift to him.

Even though they had been an official couple for a few months now, they had never truly kissed.

 _Until now_.

"Did you like my gift?"

Usually, Robin was a very collected individual. He prided himself on always keeping a level head under all kinds of duress, no matter what the situation. He was Batman's more than competent partner and could be as cool and collected as the Bat himself.

But now the teenager gaped like a fish out of water, eyes wide.

And with a giggle at his reaction, Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her. "I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move. So I decided it was about time I made it." She told him with a wink, managing to leave him even more stunned than before.

They had just kissed. Zatanna had just kissed him. His girlfriend had decided to take the next step to further cement their relationship.

Was he dreaming?

Dumbly, he noted, "There's... There's no mistletoe around, though..."

With a chuckle and a shake of her own head, Zatanna snaked her hand into Robin's to pull him back into the large room with the rest of the heroes. And when they got back, they were met with expectant looks from every single one of them.

Robin blinked at all of them in confusion, only to have Roy explain (in his own, special, rather rude way) why they were all looking at them.

"Did you finally kiss the brat?"

Artemis hissed at him about being an idiot while Dinah rolled her eyes at his blunt words, although Ollie merely shook his head at both of the kids antics.

Zatanna's laugh rang melodically in Robin's ears. And when he turned to look at her, the boy couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled out of him.

There was no need to truly say much. They were in this relationship for a reason. Because they liked each other enough to be together. And they were both very much aware of this.

"Well, did you, Rob?" Wally pressed, only for Conner to clear his throat.

"Come on, guys. Should you really be asking that?" He asked, only to have Martha pinch his cheeks and coo.

"Conner is right!" The woman announced. "Why don't we instead focus on the fact that this is Conner's _first Christmas_ with the Kent family?"

"And what a fine Christmas it's been!" Jonathan agreed with a set nod, smile broad on his wrinkled face. "Hey, Martha, didn't you make some pies for us? How 'bout we get started on those?"

Distraction successful, both humans managed to divert the heroes' attention from Robin and Zatanna over to the promise of delicious sweets baked by the wonderful woman.

And when he was sure that everyone was paying complete attention to all of the pies Martha had prepared, Robin tugged on Zatanna's hand.

"So... That gift?" He started, a small smile slipping onto his lips. "The best I've ever received."

"Good."


End file.
